Shipping:CrystalShipping
---- CrystalShipping (Japanese: ミナクリ MinaKuri) is the belief that Eusine and belong in a romantic relationship. CrystalShipping has a smaller following compared to other major Pokémon Adventures ships, but remains relatively popular. It is occasionally viewed as a rival Ship of and , as well as . Evidence *'' Round 127, Miltank Melee'' :After Eusine first meets Crystal and flies off to continue his chase, he drops a card with an autographed photo of him that says, "With love...♥ Eusine" :Later, Crystal confronts Eusine about tricking the couple at the Moo Moo Farm. Eusine tackles Crystal out of the way of an despite the fact they were arguing moments before. *'' Round 128, Indubitably Ditto'' :After Crystal defeats the that trapped her and Eusine, Eusine thinks, "What a girl! She's indeed a worthy rival!" (Chuang Yi version; in the VIZ version, he thinks, "What a resourceful combatant! A rival worthy of...ME!") :Later, while chasing after and Team Rocket, Eusine suggests they split up, and that he will take on Team Rocket and Crystal should go after Suicune. Crystal is concerned and asks him if he's okay with that, and Eusine affirms his decision. *'' Round 132, Suddenly Suicune (Part 3)'' :Eusine arrives at the base of the Tin Tower to find Crystal unconscious on the ground. He immediately goes over to her to see if she is okay, then carries her up to the top floor of the Tin Tower. He is elated when Crystal awakens, but she is upset that she let Suicune get away, and Eusine comforts her. :When they part ways, Eusine kisses Crystal on the hand and tells her he enjoyed the time they spent together, causing her to blush. *'' Round 172, The Last Battle VI'' :Crystal rushes over to see Eusine as he emerges from the Crystal Wall with Misty and Suicune. He smiles and winks at her, but before they can say anything, the remaining half of the Masked Man's body attacks them. Eusine puts up his arm in front of Crystal to block the attack, but Falkner drives it off before it can strike. *''Round 448, Pleased as Punch With Parasect'' :After re-encountering and taking him along with her, Crystal tells Silver that while Eusine may be strange, he is a great and trustworthy person. Name origin The name is derived from the characters' game counterparts debuting in ; CrystalShipping is also a shared name with the game counterparts. Alternate names * SuicuneShipping - A name referring to the fact that both Crystal and Eusine are after Suicune, as well as a reference to the games where Eusine rivals the player character in trying to catch Suicune. Like with CrystalShipping, this name can refer to the game pairing as well. SuicuneShipping is now used for the nevermet shipping of Eusine and Venus. Trivia * , who shares a game counterpart with Crystal, became enamored with Eusine (referred to as "Eugene") upon meeting him and tried to flirt with him in The Legend of Thunder!.